The present invention relates to electronic equipment that performs enlargement, reduction and shape-modification processing on images on a monitor, depending on an output from pressure-sensitive means of the electronic equipment, a method therefor and a recording medium recorded with the method.
The so-called zoom-in and zoom-out actions are performed by holding down an ON/OFF switch operated by a user in electronic equipment. For example, if a zoom-in switch is pushed by a user, zoom-in operation mode is entered and if the switch is held down, the magnification of an image on a monitor or a screen continues to increase. On the other hand, if a zoom-out switch is pushed by the user, zoom-out operation mode is entered and if the switch is held down, the image magnification continues to decrease.
In addition, in special-effects apparatus that may modify in realtime a person""s face or the like, for example, the ON/OFF switch of a special controller is operated in order to give instructions for shape modification.
In response to the operation of the ON/OFF switches of these controllers, for example, there has been disclosed a pressure-sensitive type controller in the publication of examined Japanese utility model application No. JP-B-H1-40545, wherein pressure-sensitive output is provided as input to a VCO (variable control oscillator) and the output of the VCO is used for repeated fire in a game. In addition, Japanese patent No. 2524475 discloses making a character perform a jump action in response to a pressure-sensing output and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to make zoom-in and zoom-out actions caused by the continuous pushing by a user of a simple ON/OFF switch into an easier-to-use interface for users. It is another object of the invention to make the modification of objects on the monitor or screen by the operation of a simple ON/OFF switch into an easier-to-use interface for users.
These are other objects of the present invention are attained by electronic equipment comprising a switch having pressure-sensitive means which senses a pushing pressure of a user on the switch and processing means that performs enlargement or reduction processing depending on the output from the pressure-sensitive means.
A recording medium according to the present invention on which is recorded a computer-readable and executable software program that performs processing by taking as instructions an output from a controller which has pressure-sensitive means, wherein the software program comprises a processing program that performs enlargement or reduction of objects within a screen, depending on the output of the controller.
A method of zooming according to the present invention comprises the steps of: sensing a pushing pressure of a user on a switch, and performing image enlargement or reduction processing depending on said sensed pushing pressure.
A recording medium according to the present invention on which is recorded a computer-readable and executable software program that performs processing by taking as instructions the output from a controller which has pressure-sensitive means for sensing a pushing pressure of a user operating the controller, wherein the software program comprises a processing program that modifies shapes of objects within a screen depending on the output of the controller.
A method of deforming an object on a screen of a monitor of a computer, in which according to the present invention an object displayed on monitor by a computer having a controller which has pressure-sensitive means for sensing a pushing pressure on the controller by a user of the computer, the method comprises the steps of: sensing a pushing pressure of a user with said pressure-sensitive means, generating a pressure-sensing output signal depending on said pushing pressure, converting said pressure-sensing output signal to a deformation amount for an object displayed on a monitor of the computer; and means for deforming the object depending on the deformation amount.
A the computer according to the present invention comprises a controller which has pressure-sensitive means, comprising: means of generating a pressure-sensing output signal depending on a pushing pressure of a user on the controller, sensed by said pressure-sensitive means, means for converting said pressure-sensing output signal to a deformation amount for an object displayed on a monitor of the computer; and means for deforming the object displayed on the monitor depending on the deformation amount.